rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Operatives (episode)
:For the team with the same name, see Ace Operatives. "Ace Operatives" is the eighty-second episode of "RWBY" and the third episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 16th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on November 23rd, 2019. Summary Clover Ebi briefs Qrow Branwen, Ruby Rose, and Jaune Arc of their first mission in Atlas: to secure the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2 which will serve as the launch site of the Amity Communications Tower. The mine itself needs to be cleared of Grimm, particularly a Geist that has managed to evade the military's initial sweep. Pietro Polendina has also gifted the group new weapon upgrades and gear. As they prepare, Ruby decides to let Oscar Pine keep the Relic of Knowledge with him for safekeeping. Arriving at the abandoned mine, the group splits into three teams - Team RWBY with Marrow Amin and Harriet Bree; Team JNR with Elm Ederne and Vine Zeki; and Qrow and Clover. Before entering the mine, Yang Xiao Long questions with her teammates if keeping Ozpin's secret from James Ironwood was a good idea, with Ruby recalling Oscar's similar feelings on the matter. While making their way through the mine, Blake Belladonna notes how she heard about the tragic explosion that caused the mine to be abandoned in the first place, implying that it's the same incident that took the lives of Ilia Amitola's parents. Weiss Schnee also expresses her regrets of being complacent about the treatment of Faunus. Blake then goes on ahead of the group using her Faunus night-vision to move through the darkened mine tunnel. Suddenly, the Geist from the team's objective appears and quickly flies away deeper into the mine. Team RWBY, Marrow and Harriet give chase but are stopped by Centinels which they managed to dispatch quickly thanks to their weapon upgrades. Team JNR, Elm and Vine also encounter a group of Centinels. Qrow and Clover manage to find the Geist, but it gets away again. Qrow and Clover discuss their opposite Semblances. The three teams then regroup at the deepest part of the mine and find that the Geist has infused Dust with its body. The Ace Operatives all work together seamlessly to take it down, impressing Teams RWBY, JNR, and Qrow. With the Geist defeated, the mission is a success. Back in Mantle, Forest is murdered by Tyrian Callows. Transcript }} Characters Minor Characters *Forest See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Atlas Huntsmen vs. Centinels **Battle Pages/Ace-Ops vs. Geist *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 03 00003.png|Clover briefs Ruby, Jaune and Qrow on the mission. V7 03 00009.png|Teams RWBY and JNPR receive their upgrades. V7 03 00040.png|Everyone arrives at the SDC mine. V7 03 00044.png|Team RWBY discusses the decision to hide info from Ironwood. V7 03 00059.png|Blake, Weiss and Marrow talk about Faunus inequality. V7 03 00071.png|Centinels begin attacking, as the group tries to pursue the Geist. V7 03 00097.png|Ruby tells Harriet they both have speed Semblances. V7 03 00108.png|The Ace-Ops fight the Geist, which has become a Petra Gigas. V7 03 00126.png|Clover forces the Geist out of its fake body. V7 03 00133.png|Ruby saves the day by catching the last Dust crystal. V7 03 00134.png|Ruby is confused when Harriet says her Semblance isn't speed. V7 03 00140.png|Tyrian attacks Forest. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes